Magic and Apples
by Matthew.C.S
Summary: Not much has been clear in life for her. Hell, that's to be expected. All she's known is work, family, and friends. But now that she's being pressed to find more to life than just an Apple Farm, Applejack might find herself in a lot more trouble than she originally bargained for. Can her bookworm of a friend help her find the answers to the questions her heart is asking her?
1. Pressure cooked

Applejack sighed heavily as she hung her hat up once inside the farmhouse. Today was a particularly strenuous day… Applebloom and her friend's shenanigans did not go without consequence today, having almost ruined an entire apple harvest during an argument over who a colt from their class liked better amongst the three of them.

"Ah'll tell you what! Ah don't even know the fella, but Ah do know this: Ya'll keep fighting like a buncha rabid dogs over him, and he ain't never gonna want anything to do with any of the three of ya! And never, NEVER, let a colt get in the way of ya'lls friendship! Now beat it!" She snapped. Authority deepened in her voice, slightly frightening the fillies who would undoubtedly forget all about the colt and begin to think of why Applejack could be so agitated. The sun, even while hanging so lowly in the sky, still seemed to beat down menacingly on Applejack; threatening an unbearably hot death. Why was this heat building up inside of her? She was indoors, and the sun was almost set, why did it still burn so bad? A migraine formed behind her right eye, just continuing to add to the pain that was making its way throughout her body.

"Ah feel like I could just pass out…" Applejack said through heavy panting, groaning as she wearily made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She pushed the door weakly and laid down on the bed. Maybe a night's sleep would improve her current conditions.

"Wake up, Jack, wake up!" A voice called, shaking her furiously. Then, light seemed to flood her eyes as she awoke. Sweat soaked her head, and Mac was standing over her with a look of pure worry on his face.

"Ya fell off your bed. And when Ah came in here ta check on ya, you was kicking an hollerin at something, Ya look like ya was fighting death off himself!" Mac explained, using more words in those few seconds than he had used over the course of an entire month. Applejack stared up at her older brother, then enveloped him in a tight hug, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ah just had the worst nightmare, Mac…" She choked out, sobbing into Mac's chest. He just sat there and hushed her, rocking her back and forth.

"It's fine, Applejack… ya older brother ain't gonna let no night terror get ya…" He said, rubbing her head. She continued to sob and cough for a while, before Mac felt her head and sighed.

"Ya feel a mite overheated… Ya been workin too long out in the field, done gotcherself a heat sickness. Ah better take ya up to the hospital…" Mac said, picking up his sister as if she weighed nothing. She was too weak to voice her protests and just laid across his back.

"Yep, it's definitely heat sickness. Your body temperature is way out of control!" Nurse Redheart said, taking the thermometer out of Applejack's Mouth.

"But that can't be… Ah ain't gotten sick in five years, Ah'm always healthy! Ah gotta help out on the farm!" She protested. Even though she didn't know what to do with the rest of her life, that much was certain.

"I'm sorry, Miss Apple, but you're going to have to rest for a while… I don't think it would even be a good idea for you to stand." Redheart continued, listing any and all possible things that might happen to Applejack. Applejack just gave a heavy sigh in return and nodded.

"Furthermore, I believe you should stay around a Unicorn, or a Pegasus." Redheart added. Applejack snapped up and began sputtering.

"B-But, Ah ain't got no Unicorns or Pegasai around the farm! We're all Earth ponies!" She said.

"As I understand, you have plenty of friends who are a unicorn, a Pegasus, or even both! It's for your own good, Applejack. As a Pegasus can get you here fast in case of an emergency, and a Unicorn can as well." Redheart continued read through Applejack's charts with little to no attention paid to Applejack's protests.

"I've taken the liberty of informing Twilight Sparkle of your condition. She'll be arriving momentarily to take you to her home. Have a good recovery!" Redheart chirped, setting Applejack down in a wheelchair and wheeling her outside. This hurried and improper treatment confused Applejack, but she just chalked it all up to Redheart being busy and stressed, considering they were in the middle of Filly Flu season. Sitting rather despondently under the shade of a tree, Applejack awaited Twilight's arrival. She didn't wait long, however, for the telltale flash of light which indicated a unicorn's arrival via transportation spell revealed none other than Applejack's designated caretaker.

"Applejack, Redheart told me you're feeling a little under the weather." Twilight said, moving behind Applejack and pushing her chair forward.

"Ah feel as much." She said. Twilight walked forward and began rolling Applejack through the streets, not wanting to risk Applejack becoming even worse during a teleportation.


	2. Beating the Heat

Twilight had gotten Applejack to her castle with little event. Not maintaining so much as a conversation as they progressed towards Twilight's home, as Applejack was in too much pain from her migraine. The instant they entered the castle, Twilight blew out all of the candles to allow as much darkness as possible (Without disrupting her studying or research, of course) so that Applejack could open her eyes without being stabbed with pain by the light. Applejack, who was too busy contemplating on whether or not to dig her own eyes out to stop the pain, felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Alright, Applejack, you can open your eyes." Twilight said. Applejack took in a deep breath and prepared herself, but felt nothing as she opened her eyes. The room was almost in total darkness, save for a candle by Twilight's desk, and a beam of sunlight breaking through a small shade next to Twilight's bed. Applejack had never openly admitted it, but the castle gave her the creeps. With the darkness, however, it was a new level of scary for the superstitious Earth Pony.

"Uh, Twilight, Ah appreciate ya takin me in and looking out for me, ah really do... It's just..." Applejack wondered on how to voice her concerns without insulting the lavender mare's home.

"Where am ah gonna sleep?" Applejack asked hesitantly. Twilight looked up in thought, her violet eyes lighting up with surprise at the fact that she had never thought about that.

"Well... I'm going to want to keep an eye on you, so you can stay here in my room."


End file.
